The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid is a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen first published in 1837 about a young mermaid willing to sacrifice her life in the sea and her identity as a mermaid to gain a human soul and the love of a human prince. The most famous adaptation is The Walt Disney Company's 1989 animated film, which has since been franchised into a number of media. The Disney animated movie was also the inspiration for the unaired pilot Little Mermaid's Island, which featured puppets built by The Muppet Workshop, created during Jim Henson's brief collaboration with Disney in 1990. Muppet Mentions * In Disney's 1989 adaptation, King Triton makes a grand entrance at the beginning of a concert led by Sebastian. The audience is filled with Triton's royal subjects including Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Kermit the Frog. References * The album Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen features the story of The Little Mermaid as told by Big Bird. * In the Dinosaurs episode "Honey I Miss the Kids", Baby Sinclair watches "Little Underwater Girl" on TV. A trio of lobsters sing "Under the Water", a spoof of "Under the Sea" from Disney's version. * Prairie Dawn plays the Little Mermaid who meets Grover as the Prince in the 1995 coloring book Sesame Street Storybook Fun. * Sesam, luk dig op features the famed bronze statue of The Little Mermaid in Copenhagen during its opening credits. * At the end of Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, Pepe says that he likes the "Sebastian crab dude" from The Little Mermaid. * A betting form posted on the door of Pepe's stateroom aboard Disney Cruise Line's ship, the Disney Fantasy, lists Sebastian as one of the competitors in Pepe's Crab Races. * In Sesame Street Episode 4049, Baby Bear and Telly write a book entitled, "The Little Merbear," a spoof of the film. Connections * Howard Ashman wrote the lyrics for Disney's animated film. * Dorien Davies puppeteered on The Little Mermaid Live! * Artie Esposito puppeteered on The Little Mermaid Live! * Jonathan Freeman played Grimsby in Disney's Broadway adaptation. * Buddy Hackett voiced Scuttle in the animated film * Dan Haskett worked on Disney's animated film. * Queen Latifah played Ursula on The Little Mermaid Live! * Edie McClurg voiced Carlotta in the animated film. * Lin-Manuel Miranda will co-produce and co-write music for Disney's live-action film remake of the original animated movie. * Alan Menken wrote the music for Disney's animated film, in addition to new music for the Broadway and live-action film adaptations. * James Murray puppeteered on The Little Mermaid Live! * Brett O'Quinn puppeteered for Walt Disney World's Voyage of the Little Mermaid and on The Little Mermaid Live!. * Will Ryan voiced the seahorse in the animated film * John Stamos played Chef Louis on The Little Mermaid Live! * Tara Strong voiced Melody in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. * Samuel E. Wright voiced Sebastian in the feature film, its sequels, and the television series. * Frank Welker voiced Max in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. External links * IMDb for Disney's 1989 animated film __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie Mentions Category:Movie References Category:Literary References Category:Cartoon References